Dancing Lessons
by Prolly Gonnadelethis
Summary: When Kitty teaches Hyde some dance moves for the upcoming school dance, the heat of the moment results in the two learning a much different kind of dance... Lemon, contains overt sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 (Dirty Dancing)

_(Note: the following takes place within the context of "That Disco Episode")_

"Okay, now we're gonna do that from the top!"

Hyde was still embarrassed by what he was having to do. He was probably never going to live this down if this got out. Donna better be willing to put out after all this. Being reduced to taking dancing lessons from Mrs. Forman? His heart was already pounding, not because of the physical exercise, but because for once in his life the 'cool guy' Hyde had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

"I can't keep up with the music Mrs. Forman."

She giggled and shrugged him off. "Don't let that discourage you, sweetie! I'll just go ahead and turn it off!"

In her red heels, Kitty hopped over to the turntable and leaned over to fiddle with the tone arm. It was then Hyde noticed how well the green dress Mrs. Forman was wearing curved around her posterior, which wiggled around at roughly the hight of his waist.

She grunted. "I can never figure out this thing! Eric's always the one who knows how to work these fancy gadgets!"

She kept grunting. Hyde was already worked up from the attempts at dancing, but now he felt the blood rush to his cheeks, as well as other places lower down. He shook his head, trying to get his mind out of the gutter. He was starting to think like Fez! He really was in too deep.

Mrs. Forman bounced back over, and Hyde also saw how for a woman old enough to be his friend's mom, which she was, her chest was still quite filled out and firm-looking. Come to think of it, had he ever actually seen her in that dress before? It must have been new. Did she put it on for him?

"Okay, now, we're gonna try this again, but slow it down a bit. Here, take my hand and I'll lead you along."

As she took both his hands, she pulled him in tight. He could now feel that dress on his body, up against his jeans. Annoyingly, another thing was rubbing up against his jeans.

"Alright, now you just -" her eyes widened and looked down. "Oh, Steven! You must have forgot to empty your pockets before we began!" she batted his shoulder playfully. "What is that you got in there? A legal pad for taking notes?"

His blush got worse. "Uh, no, it's uh-"

At once, Mrs. Foreman understood, but she didn't move away just yet. "Oh honey no, that's perfectly natural for a boy your age! They teach us all about this at Nurse school, all those hormones flying around do a number on your body! Hahaha!" Her eyes didn't budge from his bulge. "A-are you sure it isn't something in your pocket, honey? It felt massive!"

"No, I'm, uh, pretty sure that's all normal down there."

Mrs. Forman laughed, her hand now moving down there to confirm her suspicions.

"Are you sure, Steven? This thing's twice the size of anything I've dealt with!"

Hyde didn't know why he said what he said next. Maybe it was all those hormones Mrs. Foreman was talking about. Maybe it was the compliment emboldening him. But;

"D-did you maybe want to have a look at it?"

Now Mrs. Foreman blushed. She looked away for a moment, embarrassed. "I'm not sure that's really in my line of expertise as a nurse, Steven..."

"I could have an infection or something? You should make sure."

Her hand was now gliding up and down, up and down, getting a good feel.

"Hrm, maybe I should." she bit her lower lip. "Besides, it is possible, seeing as how you're always so filthy."

Mrs. Foreman knelt down, and after fiddling with his belt, finally pulled out his member. She audibly gasped as she grasped it's base, fully taking it in.

"Everything okay down there, Mrs. F?"

She stammered. "I-I-I-uh yes, uh, yes very much so Steven! It's-it all looks fine down here. Very fine indeed." Her one hand continued moving around, eventually finding its way to his balls. "Although.."

"Although?" Hyde gulped. Maybe he did have an infection.

"I don't know about you, uh, your, ah, testicles appear a bit swollen here."

She cupped them in her hand felt the warmth. Her Red had been so busy with work and drinking with the guys lately that she hadn't found much time to feel young again. Not to mention he'd been pretty much out of commission ever since Eric came of age. It had been so long since she'd had a cock fully erect like that in front of her. And what a cock it was, she thought. At least twice the size of Reds, almost as big as those toys Midge had shown her. She always wanted to ask to borrow one of those toys.

"Any reason this might be, young man?"

"Uh, no idea, Mrs. Foreman. I haven't, uh, gotten with a girl in a long time, so maybe it's a bit backed up."

She giggled again. This time, tho, it was a deeper, seductive one, much more intentional than her regular chortle.

"Please, Steven, call me Kitty. Now, I'm not a doctor, but as a nurse I'm pretty sure I can prescribe something to help out with your...swelling."


	2. Chapter 2 (Feel the Groove)

She pushed him down onto the couch, the springs of which squeaked in surprise. With a naughty glint in her eye which he'd never seen before, Mrs. Foreman, or Kitty, as she insisted he call her, knelt down in front of him, her free hand gliding up and down his shaft, which was now throbbing at her touch.

"Now, listen young man," she purred, "I'm going to give you a bit of treatment to help relieve all that buildup you have going on down there. Just do as I say and it should all be better soon. Now, I'm going to start off with an oral administration..."

With that, Kitty padded her tongue at the base of Hyde's seam and licked all the way up, like a lollipop, then swirled her tongue around the head before pulling back with a large, sloppy pop! Hyde couldn't believe how good this felt, he couldn't help but groan in response. He continued groaning as Kitty took him deeper into her mouth, making _gllrk_ and _glark_ noises as she went administering her treatment. This was something Hyde never could have anticipated. Who would've known Mrs. Foreman was such a freak?! He'd been with groupies camping out at festivals, slutty cheerleaders gunning for the badboy, fuck, even Jackie, who'd probably know more moves than all of them combined, but Mrs. Foreman blew them out of the water.

"Aah, Mrs. Foreman, I didn't know you were so good!"

This shocked Kitty, who was busy worshipping Hyde's balls. "You really think so? Red won't ever let me try this out. He says it's too…'New Age'."

"He really doesn't know what he's missing!"

Kitty's grin grew wider, and she raised an eyebrow in a playful inquisitive expression. "Well you know, Steven, there's many other thing's that I've been reading about that Red also might consider too 'New Age'."

"Waaay ahead of you, Mrs. Foreman."


	3. Chapter 3 (Dance This Mess Around)

Mrs. Foreman was already soaking wet to the touch. He hadn't even begone to work his magic yet and she was already soaked clean through, he thought, amused. It was always possible she was enjoying this much more than he was. And honestly, he was fine with that. In fact, he welcomed it. Mrs. Foreman was one of the hardest working women he knew, spending the day bent over a hot stove and all night working a thankless hospital job. Not to mention that Red – who'd no doubt kill hm if he even thought that some punk was holding his wife's ankles aloft like he was – who was, for all intents and purposes, old fashioned. The type who probably thought missionary was the only position there was, or that the female orgasm didn't exist. He laughed at this idea. Mrs. Foreman heard this.

"What's so funny, Steven?"

This snapped Hyde back to reality. Probably not the best thing to do as you're about to go down on a lady.

"N-nothing, I, uh, was just surprised with how wet you are down there."

Kitty giggled a bit herself. "Oh, that's my bad. I'm just a bit excited. I've been reading about this in Cosmo and have wanted to do it for months!"

Hyde caressed his palm over her wetness, and she audibly flinched, her eyes fluttering. "You mean to tell me Red never ate you out before?"

"N-no. Never. Not in a million years."

So, his suspicions were confirmed. Funny how that worked.

"Well I'll try my best not to disappoint."

And with that he planted his tongue down and Kitty threw her head back, letting out a moan that only a repressed seventies housewife could make. As he lapped her up and down, flicking his tongue over her clit, she sounded possessed. With other girls it would take a while for there to start being a noticeable squelching noise as he worked, but Mrs. Foreman's pussy was already sounding like a spoon going through a bowl of jello. One of her heels had fallen off, leaving a set of toes curling on and off. He moved his hands away from her legs and to her ass, gripping and playing with it as he ate.

"Spank me."

This made Hyde stop altogether. This wasn't something he was expecting from someone like Mrs. Foreman. He looked up at her, her grool dripping from his chin.

"What?"

In the space of a second Hyde felt her nails dig into his afro and force him back down.

"I said _spank my ass_, young man!"

Hyde couldn't help but follow orders. He drew his hand back and slapped it across Mrs. Foreman's left buttock. She gasped, and shook, her legs quivering, He felt her nails dig into his scalp.

"More!"

He complied, this time with the right cheek. At this rate the neighbourhood would think the lady from down the street was getting murdered. Hyde was enjoying himself, but if he was going to prevent the entirety of Point Place hearing her, he had to act now. He lifted his head up, fighting against the force of Mrs. Foreman's determined hand.

"W-why did you sto—"

And he plunged his fingers into her. The words staggered out of Mrs. Foreman like they were caught in her throat. Her eyes fluttered again, this time like she was about to pass out. She made a new type of moan, something from deep within her. He began to move up and down, letting her ride his hand.

"Oh god, oh, oh god Steven, Steven I—"

All of a sudden, a spray of clear liquid burst forth from her, coating the couch, accompanied by yelp of both pleasure and surprise. Hyde laughed.

"Wow, Mrs. Foreman, I didn't know you were a squirted!"

Silence.

"Mrs. Foreman?"

Hyde felt a pair of strong hands grip around his waist, and then nails dig into him. The new seductive look that was in Kitty's eyes had been replaced by something new, something primal. If he saw this on any other girl, he would've instantly been put on alert. Those were crazy eyes. She purred with a voice not her own;

"Get over here and shove that fat cock in my pussy. Now."


	4. Chapter 4 (Save the Last Dance for Me)

The woman that was bouncing up and down on Hyde's cock wasn't Mrs. Foreman, or at least she was not anywhere near the refrained, vanilla woman he'd known before. Sliding up and down on top of him was a woman possessed by something she didn't even know she had inside her. He'd long suspected that Mrs. Foreman had the potential to completely over the edge if pushed far enough. She'd gotten married and settled down right at the beginning of the sixties, an age where young horny kids suddenly had easy access to contraception. All that resentment at these entitled punks fucking like rabbits with little to no repercussions. Now all of it was coming out at once and the result was something loud, wet and intense.

"Yeah, that's it, right there! Fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!"

She slid her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes. All the inhibition a housewife could've used to keep the neighbors from overhearing a particularly steamy affair had vanished. Kitty was now much more like a cougar.

"Didn't you hear me young man? Grab my fucking hips and force me down on that throbbing thick dick of yours! Do it!"

As he grasped her hips with both hands and forced her down more, her head lolled on her neck as the pleasure overcame her. Below that, Steven couldn't see past her breasts, which bounced wildly.

"Mmmm, yessss, good boy, such a good, good boy!" she giggled mindlessly as she spread her legs wider to get a better squat. "Do you like that?! Do you like it when I bounce on your fucking filthy cock? God, I'm practically gushing for you. I'm more wet than I've ever been in my entire life. You're amazing! Oh fuck, I'm cumming again!"

Hyde, for the first time in his life, was speechless. Hearing Mrs. Foreman swear like that would've been shocking even without the context. He groaned as she quivered on him.

"What's wrong, you filthy boy? Can't keep up with this hot mama? I thought you young bucks were supposed to be pumped full of energy! You're being outpaced by a woman twice your age!"

That brought Hyde back to Earth. There was one thing that got him going, regardless of who it was, and that was trash talk. He needed to get back in charge, he decided. So, he moved his grasp from Kitty's waist and down underneath her thighs. He hoisted her up, spread her legs, and forced her up against the living room wall, knocking aside a pair of picture frames. She moaned like she was brought back from the dead.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Use me like I'm one of your little slutty groupies. God, I don't wanna feel my legs after you're through with me. I don't even wanna be able to walk!"

Not to be outdone, Hyde attempted some dirty talk of his own. "You're so fucking hot, Mrs. Foreman. No girl has ever been as good as you!"

"That's because I know how to please a man, unlike those dumb sluts you spend your time chasing." She whispered in his ear as he felt her nails dig into his back. "I can fuck you better than them any day of any month."

He threw her back on the couch, and grasping both of her ankles, forced himself even deeper inside. She gasped, her eyes rolling back once again.

"Oh yeah? You wanna prove it?!"

"Oh I'll prove it all right!" Giggled Mrs. Foreman from a writhing mess somewhere in the couch cushions, "From now on you're going to be my little boy toy. Each and every day I'm going to milk your fat cock, and in return you're gonna worship this pussy like it was your job! You're gonna stretch me out so much I'll have to miss work. And then that'll just mean we'll fuck even more!"

Hyde was in a frenzy. Kitty was in a frenzy. It was a perfect storm. He felt a familiar twinge. So did she.

"Are you close?! Fuck yes honey, finish in me! I want to feel your cum dripping out of my filthy cunt! Do it! Cum for me!"

And he did, harder than he'd ever done before. They could both practically hear it as it gushed out of him and into her.

"Mmmm oh fuck, there's so much! Empty those fucking balls into me!"

Hyde was always a troublemaker, however, and he disobeyed by pulling out and shooting ropes of hot jizz all over her. Mrs. Foreman, usually a neat freak, stuck out her tongue and moaned as if she was receiving a deep-tissue massage. She lay there, coated in Hyde's baby batter and lapping at it, while he staggered and fell down beside the couch.

For a moment, they sat in silence, enjoying the afterglow.

"Steven, sweetie?"

"…yes."

"You were great."


End file.
